Forever Dancing
by Bookdancer
Summary: Yuuri's first step in the afterlife is on the ice, into Viktor's arms. Then, they dance. Viktuuri, for Victuuri Week 2018. Day One: Future. Warning for Character Death


_Day one of_ Victuuri Week 2018 _! I decided to use Yuuri's prompt, "future"._

 _Anyway, I do not own_ Yuri! On Ice _, and I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Also cross-posted to tumblr (_ bookdancerfics) _and AO3 (_ Bookdancer).

Forever Dancing

Yuuri is slow to put his skates on the ice. Not hesitant, but slow, his blades sturdy and sure.

Viktor stands in front of him, a smile beaming on his face. "You always do this, Yuuri," he says, and holds his hands out. They're wrinkled, finally catching up to Viktor's silver hair, and they match the laugh lines on his face.

Yuuri, his hands equally wrinkled, reaches out to grasp Viktor's, their fingers entwining like the lines their skates left on the ice.

"I do," he answers, and lets his husband pull him across the ice. "I like to savor it. You never know when your last time on the ice will be."

"Well it's not this one," Viktor says, and then steps back to bow. He looks up at Yuuri through his silver fringe and holds out one hand, palm up. "Now, may I have this dance?"

Yuuri smiles. "Didn't you get enough dancing at the banquet?"

Viktor's smile widens. "Never."

Yuuri takes his husband's hand, letting him lead. "But you've already seen all my dance moves."

Viktor hums, spinning Yuuri under his arm and then letting him swing back out, both their arms spreading wide before Viktor swings him back in, tucking the shorter man into his embrace. Yuuri feels Viktor press his lips to his own forehead.

"I don't want new dance moves," Viktor murmurs, and presses another kiss to the same spot. "I just want you."

Yuuri hums back. "I missed you, Vitya," he whispers, wraps his arms around his husband and holds on as tight as he can.

"I missed you, too, lyubov moya*."

Yuuri takes a deep breath, blinking against a sudden onset of tears. The ringing of voices and the slowing beep of his monitor, previously clouding his ears, begin to fade away the longer he stands in Viktor's arms.

"Do you want to see your parents?" Viktor asks eventually, and Yuuri leans back to look at him, watches as the last of his wrinkles disappear and he looks 27 again. Yuuri wonders if he looks 23. His bones don't ache anymore, but they haven't since he arrived.

Will his parents appear in their twenties, or will they look the same as when they left? Yuuri isn't sure.

"Yes," he says. Viktor moves, about to pull away, to walk off the ice on the opposite end that Yuuri stepped onto it. Yuuri tightens his grip. "Wait."

Viktor stops immediately, turning to the younger man with surprise on his face. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri shakes his head at himself, but doesn't loosen his grip. "One more dance?"

"We'll have time for more," Viktor says, but doesn't move.

"I know… just… one more? For me?"

Viktor leans down to kiss him, on the lips this time, and Yuuri answers. It's a soft kiss, but long, and Yuuri is reminded of the waves breaking on Hasetsu's beach, when it's low tide in the summer and they wash on shore ever slowly, gentle.

"Whatever you want, yolotse**," Viktor says.

"Just you," Yuuri replies. "Right now, I just want you."

And Viktor pulls him across the ice again, until they stop in the middle of the rink. There's no music, but the dance is slow, and they sway together, the strained sounds of their duet*** playing in their ears.

They have forever for everything else. For now, they dance.

* * *

 _* "my love" in Russian_

 _** "my gold" in Russian_

 _*** yes, this is supposed to be a slowed down version of the "stammi vicino" duet_

 _So in my defense, this_ was _a perfectly fluffy fic until I told a friend about the angst I envisioned for it and she told me to go for it, so… this is what you all get instead, blame my friend lol (just kidding, blame me, she only enabled me, I was the one who came up with the idea). Although it's fairly fluffy angst, not my typical level of angst at all._

 _Finally, I hope you all enjoyed, and I also have a tumblr now (_ bookdancerfics _)! Stop by to ask questions, bother me about my writing, and anything else! (hint: I take prompts!)_


End file.
